My Lovely Hunter
by Viviandra Phanthom
Summary: Kisah tentang kehidupan calon raja vampir dan seorang hunter yang memburunya. Belum jelas, siapa vampir? Siapa hunter? Yang pasti SASUNARU always! It's YAOI. Don't Like? Don't Read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

MY LOVELY HUNTER by Vii~chan

SasuNaru / T / Romance/Mystery

Enjoy…

* * *

**Chap 1**

* * *

**- Dream Pov -  
**  
'Suke.'

"Siapa?"

'Sasuke…'

"Siapa kau?"

'Bangkitlah… Sasuke...'

"Uwaaaaah..."

**- Sasuke Pov -**

Awal yang buruk untuk memulai hari. Dimana aku harus terbangun oleh mimpi buruk yang menghiasi malam-malamku akhir-akhir ini, dan kini _mood_ku semakin turun di sela waktu menunggu kereta yang akan membawaku ke stasiun terdekat dari sekolahku. Kudengar samar-samar—di antara keriuhan ruang tunggu stasiun—bisik-bisik beberapa wanita yang menatapku dan membicarakan ketampananku. Jika kau berpikir aku terlalu narsis, pikirkan lagi saat melihatku. Dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, kulitku yang putih tanpa cacat, rambut ravenku yang menantang gravitasi, serta mata _onyx_-ku yang mewakili langit malam, membuatku terlihat sempurna di mata para wanita itu.

Wanita manapun pasti akan langsung terpesona padaku, tapi sayang, aku tidak tertarik pada kaum hawa yang seringkali histeris saat berjumpa denganku. _Hell_, wanita itu merepotkan.

Aku menunggu cukup lama hingga kereta yang kutunggu datang. Aku harus bergegas, meski harus berdesak-desakan karena aku tidak mau terlambat dan mendapat hukuman manis dari Gai-_sensei_—lari mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya hampir sama dengan stadion _old traford_ sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Aku berdiri di dekat pintu agar mudah saat keluar nanti. Cukup sesak, mengingat ini adalah hari kerja, dan sebuah tabrakan manis menyambutku sesaat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Tabrakan manis? Tentu saja. Jika yang kumaksud adalah sosok manis yang kini berdiri tepat di depanku. Rambut pirang yang terlihat agak berantakan, kulit kecoklatan, dan tubuhnya yang agak mungil terlihat pas untuk dijadikan pengganti guling tidurku. Eh? Ok, aku mulai melantur. Sosok yang menggunakan seragam yang sama denganku itu tengah menunduk, meminta maaf padaku.

"_Gomen_, aku tak sengaja…" ucapnya yang entah mengapa suaranya terdengar merdu di telingaku.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku, dan aku terperangkap oleh iris biru safir miliknya. Warna langit itu bersinar indah dan membuatku terpaku. Tenggelam tanpa sanggup melepaskan kontak mata kami. Setidaknya sampai guncangan kereta menyadarkanku dan membuatku hampir terjatuh jika saja aku tak punya reflek yang bagus dengan bertumpu pada kedua tanganku yang menyandar di pintu. Namun ada hal lain yang membuat kelopak mataku melebar. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mendarat di bibirku.

**- Normal Pov -**

Entah pagi ini merupakan hari keberuntungan bagi pemuda berambut raven atau hari kesialan bagi pemuda berambut _blonde_. Yang kini sang _blonde_ tengah terjepit di antara pintu kereta dan seorang pemuda berambut raven, yang dimana tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Oh tidak, hanya bagian atasnya saja yang menempel. Jika tidak mengenal mereka pasti orang-orang akan menganggap mereka pasangan yang mesra. Padahal itu adalah kecelakaan. Sebuah tubrukan manis yang kedua kalinya, dimana bibir mereka menyatu. Mereka berciuman!

Si raven dan _blonde_ masih terkejut dan belum menyadari posisi mereka, hingga sang _blonde_ akhirnya sadar dan segera mendorong si raven. Ia mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Sementara si raven segera tersadar ketika mendapati tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang.

"_Ku-Kuso_. Apa yg kau lakukan, brengsek!" umpat si _blonde_.

Sedangkan si raven justru menjilat bibirnya lalu menyeringai "Hn, manis," ucapnya.

Wajah sang _blonde_ memerah—hingga warnanya hampir menyamai buah favorit pemuda raven itu—karena marah dan malu.

Si _blonde_ hendak bersiap memukul Sasuke. Namun gagal karena kereta berhenti dan otomatis pintu kereta terbuka, membuat sang _blonde _yang masih bersandar pada pintu hampir terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak segera menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Dasar _Dobe_. Apa kau sengaja jatuh agar aku menolongmu?" desah Sasuke tepat di dekat telinga si _blonde_ yang membuat si _blonde_ itu merinding.

"Dasar _Teme_! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, brengsek!" teriak sang _blonde_ sambil mendorong Sasuke dan langsung berlari keluar kereta.

'Hn, menarik. Kita akan bertemu lagi manis,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dengan gaya khasnya ditemani _evil smirk_ yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Kita abaikan saja para penumpang yang menonton _live service_ itu.

Kita skip hingga Sasuke sampai di sekolah.

_Konoha High School _(KHS) merupakan sekolah swasta yang cukup populer. Sekolah yang banyak menghasilkan murid-murid jenius, dan Sasuke adalah orang yang beruntung dapat bersekolah di sini.

Yah, itu pendapat orang lain. Kenyataannya, Sasuke bosan bersekolah di sana karena baginya tidak ada yang menarik, tapi tidak hari ini, karena dewi fortuna tengah berbaik hati padanya.

Begitu memasuki lingkungan sekolah Sasuke langsung mendapat sambutan berupa teriakan histeris dari para _fansgirl_nya. Bahkan saat memasuki kelas pun ia juga langsung disambut _fansgirl _yang sekelas dengannya. Tentunya tak pernah dipedulikan.

Selang beberapa menit, bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama terdengar. Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena ia bisa terbebas sementara dari serbuan para _fansgirl_nya.

Yah, dewi fortuna benar-benar murah hati saat ini, karena sang _sensei_ yang memiliki rekor keterlambatan nomer satu itu datang tepat waktu, otomatis kelas pun langsung tenang.

"_Ohayou, minna_," sapa Kakashi—wali kelas di kelas ini.

"Ohayou, _sensei_," balas para murid.

Lalu guru bermasker itu langsung diterjang sebuah pertanyaan oleh salah satu muridnya—Kiba, "Apa jalan kehidupan sedang diblokir, _sensei_? Tumben Anda datang tepat waktu,"

Kakashi hanya nyengir kuda menghadapi alasan yang digunakannya setiap hari justru menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya.

"Tidak, Kiba. Hanya saja jalan kehidupan sedang tidak macet hari ini, dan juga karena hari ini kelas kita mendapat keberuntungan kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk."

Seluruh mata yang ada di kelas itu menatap ke arah pintu dimana muncul seorang pemuda manis berambut _blonde_, dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, seringai Sasuke semakin lebar mendapati keberuntungannya, 'Sudah kuduga. Keberuntungan benar-benar memihakku,' batinnya.

Para penghuni kelas itu terus menatapnya kagum, terpesona, dan bahkan mempertanyakan gender si pirang dalam hati.

"Nah, selamat datang di kelas kami, perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka," ucap Kakashi sembari menunjuk murid-muridnya.

Sang _blonde_ pun mengangguk dan menatap teman-temannya, "_Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku ne, ttebayo_!" ucapnya penuh semangat sambil sedikit menunduk memberi hormat, kemudian bangkit kembali menampilkan senyum rubahnya yang mampu menyihir seluruh penghuni kelas yang terpaku menatapnya—menatap Naruto dari atas hingga bawah penuh selidik.

Kemudian ada seorang murid perempuan yang memiliki rambut _pink_—bernama Sakura—mengangkat sebelah tangannya, yang segera dipersilahkan oleh Kakashi untuk bertanya.

"Naru-_chan_, kau laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki, ttebayo! Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_!" jawab Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kyaaa... _Kawaii_..." teriak para penghuni kelas heboh, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto makin merengut kesal.

"_Yare yare_. Sudah, sudah… Naru-_chan_—" ucapan Kakashi terpotong saat melihat Naruto memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

Kakashi pun berdehem pelan untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang sedikit terasa kering, 'Iruka masih lebih manis darinya,' batinnya sambil berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak berubah menjadi pedofil.

"Nah, Naruto. Duduklah di bangku yang kosong. Hm… Di sebelah Uchiha-_san_," ujar Kakashi saat melihat ada satu kursi kosong di kelasnya.

"_Ha'i, sensei_," jawab Naruto riang dan mulai berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi ditunjukkan, ia terus saja dipandangi oleh seluruh penghuni kelas barunya itu.

Sesampainya di bangku yang akan ditempatinya, Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia reflek menunjuk seorang pemuda raven yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya itu.

"Ka-Kau?!" teriak Naruto yang terkejut.

Teriakan itu dibalas dengan senyum—lebih tepatnya seringai—Sasuke yang semakin lebar dan membuat pemuda pirang itu merinding sendiri.

"Hn, _Dobe_. Merindukanku?" ujar pemuda raven itu mengejek.

"A-Apa?! Jangan sembarangan kau, _Teme_!" ujar Naruto yang semakin kesal—membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Apa ada masalah, Uciha-_san_?" tanya Kakashi mengintrupsi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas, membuat Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya jengah pada kebiasaan Uchiha bungsu satu ini.

"Nah, Naruto, segera duduk di bangkumu dan kita mulai pelajarannya," jelas Kakashi memutus aura aneh di sekitarnya.

Naruto pun duduk di tempatnya dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**- ****Saat Istirahat -**

* * *

Terdengar suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi yang disambut sorak-sorai para penghuni kelas.

Kakashi tengah membereskan perlengkapan mengajarnya, lalu berkata "Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri, belajarlah yang giat karena di pertemuan berikutnya akan diadakan ulangan mingguan," Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan ruang kelas yang mulai riuh dengan sorak-sorai keributan, ada juga yang mendengus kesal.

Waktu istirahat harusnya dapat digunakan untuk bersantai atau makan siang, tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk sang murid baru, karena ia langsung diserbu hampir oleh semua teman sekelasnya yang ingin menanyakan bermacam hal padanya. Naruto yang mendapat banyak pertanyaan pun hanya bisa tertawa canggung, bingung mau menjawab apa.

Sementara Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. _Hell,_ dia bukan iri, tapi dia memang tidak suka keramaian. Jadilah Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan santai keluar kelas, meninggalkan Naruto yang dikepung teman-temannya bagai semut menemukan gula.

**- Sasuke Pov -**

Kelasku berisik sekali, apalagi semenjak kedatangan Naruto. Aku tidak iri dia disukai teman sekelas, hanya saja aku kesal, padahal aku berniat menggodanya lagi. Kuurungkan niatku dan pergi saja dari kelas menuju atap. Sedikit lega rasanya bertemu angin yang berhembus ke arahku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat yang berbayang di pojok atap, agar tidak terkena silau mentari. Aku bukan takut kulitku akan berubah warna, karena walau aku berjemur selama apapun warna kulitku tak akan berubah. Hanya saja akan sulit untuk tidur jika terkena sinar matahari.

Cukup lama aku berbaring namun tak tertidur, karena bayangan Naruto seolah terlihat jelas di langit, membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum, hingga akhirnya kudengar suara pintu atap terbuka dan muncullah sosok yang baru saja ada dalam imajinasiku kini sedang berjalan menuju kawat pembatas.

Raut wajahnya berbeda. Kini Naruto menatap ke bawah dengan ekspresi yang sulit kuungkapkan. Tidak ada cengiran rubah, tidak ada amarah ataupun rona merah seperti saat kugoda. Ekspresinya sulit kugambarkan, sungguh aku tidak suka ekspresinya saat ini.

Aku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, dan sepertinya Naruto belum sadar akan keberadaanku.  
Saat sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

**- Normal Pov ****-**

Berdiri dua orang pemuda tepat di dekat kawat pembatas, dengan seorang pemuda raven yang tengah memeluk seorang pemuda pirang.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan tak terduga seperti itu pun langsung melepas pelukan tersebut dengan cepat, lalu menarik sang pelaku dan mendorongnya membentur kawat pembatas.

Sang pelaku meringis merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya membentur kawat pembatas. Naruto yang menggeram kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan pelukan itu terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, matanya membulat sempurna, begitupun Sasuke—ia terkejut dengan kecepatan tangan pemuda pirang itu. Mata safir Naruto bertemu dengan mata _onyx _Sasuke, mereka seolah terperangkap satu sama lain.

Lama mereka saling menyelam dalam pesona yang tak mungkin mereka ungkapkan, akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dan langsung berpaling menatap ke arah lain, begitupun Naruto.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Naruto, "Hn," jawabnya ambigu dan tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar jawaban yang terkesan acuh itu membuat Naruto kesal, "Hn-mu itu artinya apa, _Teme_?!" tanyanya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Cari tau saja di kamus," jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto mendengus mendengar penuturan tersebut, "Kata itu bahkan tidak ada dalam bahasa manapun di dunia ini, _Teme_,"

"Ada, jika kau membacanya dalam kamus keluarga Uchiha," kata Sasuke asal.

Alis Naruto berkerut menatap Sasuke "Memang ada kamus Uchiha?" tanyanya serius—sepertinya dia kena tipu.

"Hn."

"Argghhh... Berhenti mengucapkannya, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Menggoda Naruto sepertinya akan menjadi hobi baru si bungsu Uchiha kali ini. Dimana kini seringainya menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

"_Dobe_."

"Apa, _Teme_?" jawab Naruto ketus.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini berjalan mundur. Sasuke maju, Naruto mundur.

"A-Apa?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Oh, keadaan memang terlihat buruk saat ini dari sudut pandang Naruto yang kini harus terjebak dalam acara mundur-mundur karena menghindari Sasuke yang terus maju sambil menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

Naruto yang cukup tertekan dengan aura yang menguar dari tatapan mata Sasuke hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. Pemuda pirang itu terus mundur hingga tubuhnya tertahan oleh pintu atap yang tertutup, '_Shit_,' umpatnya dalam hati.

Posisi mereka kini adalah Naruto tengah terjepit di antara pintu atap yang tertutup dan lengan kokoh Sasuke, pemuda raven itu menatapnya lengkap dengan sebuah seringai.

"A-Apa?" tanya Naruto ketus namun tetap waspada. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke melihat aliran keringat itu, diikutinya alur air yang mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipi dan turun hingga ke dagu itu, alhasil ia terpaku menatap bibir merah muda menggoda yang kini menjadi objek matanya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri—yang entah kenapa terasa kering.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat Sasuke mulai tegang, 'Apa dia sudah berubah? Bukankah masih tiga bulan lagi?' batinnya. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kini jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke mulai menipis.

"Kau takut, _Do-be_?" tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, lalu ia menjilat cuping telinga itu. Membuat tubuh Naruto menegang merasakan tindakan Sasuke yang sungguh di luar dugaannya.

'A-Apa yang dilakukannyaaa?' batin Naruto horor. Namun lidahnya seakan kelu untuk sekedar menjawab. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafasnya yang sedikit berat.

Sasuke yang merasa janggal karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto mulai menjauhkan wajahnya—hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah pemuda pirang itu. Ia pun tertegun melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan nafas, 'Cantik,' Itulah satu satu kata yang terlintas di otak Sasuke saat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jarak dekat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi pemuda pirang itu sedikit merona.

Sesaat, sepasang _onyx_ miliknya tertegun melihat safir yang ada di hadapannya. Ia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, mengecup singkat kedua kelopak mata pemuda pirang itu.

Kini bibir Sasuke berpindah dan menawan bibir Naruto, bukan sentuhan ringan, melainkan lumatan pelan.

Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya sadar keperawanan bibirnya telah direnggut oleh Sasuke hanya mematung di tempat dengan mata terbelalak. Begitu sadar ia pun langsung memberontak, tangannya memukul bahu Sasuke, dan wajahnya ia gerakkan ke kanan-kiri agar bisa terlepas dari bibir pemuda raven itu yang tidak henti-hentinya mengacaukan pertahanan rasionalnya.

Memangnya siapa yang takkan terbuai oleh kelihaian cumbuan seorang Uchiha? Tentu takkan ada yang bisa bertahan dengan kesadarannya. Begitupun yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini, ia mulai membalas lumatan pemuda raven itu. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun menyeringai, tangannya mulai bergerak menjelajahi tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya dalam kurungan tubuhnya.

Terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya terdengar bel tanda istirahat telah usai, membuat kerasionalan Naruto kembali dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong orang yang mencumbunya hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Naruto memandang kesal ke arah Sasuke yang mulai bangkit berdiri dan berdecih pelan. Iris safirnya melebar, rona merah di pipinya menyebar, lelehan saliva mengalir menuruni dagu hingga lehernya, nafasnya juga tidak teratur.

Naruto menghapus lelehan saliva di dagunya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Namun, bukannya menjawab, justru Sasuke hanya menyeringai, membuat Naruto merasa gentar. Pemuda pirang itu pun memilih berlari meninggalkan atap menuju toilet. Bagaimanapun keadaannya saat ini, pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Di dalam toilet Naruto langsung membasuh wajah serta berkumur di wastafel. Tak cukup sekali basuh bagi Naruto untuk menghapus bekas bibir Sasuke yang masih terasa di bibirnya.

Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar kacau. Wajahnya memerah, rambutnya basah, seragamnya kusut. Bayang-bayang saat dirinya menikmati cumbuan Sasuke membuatnya semakin geram pada dirinya sendiri, 'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmati hal itu?' batinnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga makin berantakan.

Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari adanya orang yang berdiri sampingnya, seorang pemuda yang menatapnya intens sekaligus terkikik geli melihat sikapnya itu.

Menyadari dirinya tak sendiri lagi di dalam toilet, "EHH?!" Ia memekik.

"Ka-Kakashi-_sensei_, mengejutkanku saja!" ucap Naruto geram, sementara Kakashi hanya nyengir kuda tanpa menyadari kesalahannya.

"Haha, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi yang tak peduli Naruto tengah kesal padanya.

"Ck, dasar _sensei_ menyebalkan," rajuk Naruto sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah imut muridnya yang terlihat menggemaskan ini. Ia pun menepuk kepala Naruto dan mengacak rambut pirang itu.

"Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan pada rambutku?!" protes Naruto sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar Kakashi.

"Hehe. Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan suka memasang pose imutmu itu. Kau bisa membuat orang jadi ingin memakanmu," ucap Kakashi santai dan menoel hidung Naruto.

"Akh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _sensei_! Akan kukatakan pada Iruka-_sensei_ kalau suaminya ingin memakanku!" ujar Naruto yang langsung berlari keluar toilet.

Kakashi mematung di tempat dengan wajah pucat, ia pun refleks mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlalu.

"Naruto, jangan bicara macam-macam padanya!" teriak Kakashi sambil terus mengejar Naruto, dan untungnya ia berhasil menangkap muridnya itu.

Kakashi langsung membungkam mulut Naruto, "Yah, jangan bicara aneh-aneh, aku hanya mengingatkanmu," bisiknya pada sang murid yang mencoba lepas dari cengkramannya ini, ia pun merenggangkan cengkramannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tidak bosankah _sensei _mengatakannya setiap waktu?" tanya Naruto santai dan berhenti memberontak di dalam kuncian Kakashi.

"Tidak akan. Iruka akan membunuhku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau tau?" ucap Kakashi yang mulai melepaskan kunciannya.

"Huh!" Suara dengusan Naruto terdengar pelan saat ia berlalu menuju kelasnya, menyisakan Kakashi yang menatap punggungnya menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

Mereka tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat di tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan tenang dan mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Ia bingung kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya menatap intens dirinya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Ti-Tidak apa," jawab Kiba dengan sedikit tergagap dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah—diikuti teman lainnya.

Bingung kenapa mereka seperti itu? Karena penampilan Naruto sendiri—pemuda pirang itu berkeringat, membasahi wajah, leher serta tubuh bagian atasnya, membuat seragam tipis yang ia pakai melekat dan menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya. Oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang juga basah menambah kesan… Errr…

Sementara Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya cuek saja dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya.

Lalu datanglah seseorang yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas—Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu memasuki kelas dengan gaya _cool_nya bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan ada hawa membunuh yang pekat di sekitarnya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Namun dia tidak menemukan asal aura mengerikan itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian wali kelas mereka pun memasuki kelas—tentu saja lagi-lagi ia telat. Kakashi memasuki kelas dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan mendapati hampir seluruh siswa di kelas itu menghela nafas.

'Akhirnya datang juga,' batin mereka kompak.

Kedatangan Kakashi memutus pencarian Naruto dan membuatnya kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Namun, ia tetap bersikap waspada dengan cara menutupi wajah curiganya dengan buku pelajaran di hadapannya. Oh sungguh akting yang sempurna, bukan?

* * *

**- Skip Time -**

* * *

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran terakhir hari ini pun terdengar, para siswa di kelas itu langsung riuh dan bersiap meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

"Naruto, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Umm, aku tinggal di blok C, memang kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak apa sih. Ah ya, bukannya itu tempat tinggal Sasuke juga?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto antusias, walau di dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Tentu aku tau, apa gunanya tinggal jauh dari si _teme_ itu, yang ada mungkin makin berbahaya,'

Sesaat Naruto kembali teringat pada hawa membunuh yang ia rasakan di kelas tadi, itu masih mengganggu pikirannya karena ia belum berhasil menemukan sumber hawa membunuh itu, 'Siapa ya…?'

"Hei, Naruto. Naruto? NARUTOOO!" Panggilan Kiba yang panjang itu berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Eh? A-Apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa melamun? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Eh, ti-tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan kupon ramen gratis di ichiraku milikku, sepertinya tertinggal di rumah. Padahal aku ingin makan ramen, ahaha," ujar Naruto sedikit tergagap—khawatir temannya ini curiga ada sesuatu.

"Oh, yasudah, kalau begitu sampai besok, keretaku sudah datang. _Jaa_," ucap kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Jaa_!" Naruto balas melambaikan tangan.

Wah, ternyata mereka bicara sambil berjalan menuju stasiun. Tak lama kemudian kereta yang ditunggu Naruto pun datang, pemuda pirang itu segera menaikinya. Begitupun seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di dekat Naruto—pemuda pirang itu tidak menyadarinya—tetapi mereka berada di gerbong yang berbeda.

Kereta melaju menuju stasiun berikutnya, setelah sampai di stasiun tujuan, Naruto berjalan ke arah rumahnya, melewati jalanan yang agak sepi—tepatnya di kawasan gedung yang sedang dalam proses pembangunan.

_Tang, klontang, klang_.

Dan tanpa terduga, tiba tiba saja beberapa tumpukan besi di atas bangunan itu mulai berjatuhan tepat ke arah Naruto.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana nasib Naruto? Apakah akan tertimpa? Atau ada yang menolong? Atau dia bisa menghindarinya sendiri?

Thanks for read my story. :D Mind to review?


End file.
